Legado
by Schala S
Summary: Su maestro lo sorprendió una mañana llevándolo a un lugar desconocido... ¿Qué será lo que Mirai Gohan quiere hablar con Mirai Trunks? Una historia de amistad, admiración y respeto entre maestro y alumno.


* * *

**LEGADO**

* * *

Ese era otro triste día en mi tiempo.

Recuerdo que me levanté ante el llamado de mi madre para desayunar. Me desperecé y miré el reloj en la mesa de noche, que daba las 10:30 AM en punto. Era un poco tarde para mi, pero el día anterior Gohan y yo habíamos entrenado muchísimo... Estaba exhausto y tal vez mama lo notó.

Me levanté, sin ganas de cambiarme el pantalón corto y la camiseta blanca que tenía puestas, mi ropa de cama. Después finalmente fui a la cocina, y allí mi madre estaba terminando de poner la mesa, la cual dejaba ver tostadas, jugo y una reconfortante taza de té.

- ¡Ya, hijo! Siéntate.- Me dijo y yo obedecí. No tardé mucho en notar la ausencia de mi maestro, lo que me dejó enormemente extrañado.

- ¿Y Gohan?- Pregunté tímidamente... No había un día en mi tiempo en el cual no me temiera lo peor ante su ausencia, como una pesadilla continua que me seguía cual sombra.

- Tranquilo... Salió en la mañana, dijo que volvería después del mediodía.- Me contestó mamá con una sonrisa, esa que lograba tranquilizarme siempre, sucediera lo que sucediera.

- ¿Fue a entrenar sin mi?- Sentí decepción ante ese pensamiento, ya que a mis 14 años a veces sentía que Gohan no me tenía en cuenta, que no confiaba en mi como guerrero ya que a veces se iba a entrenar solo... Aunque claro, sabía que no era así, y que todo lo que él hacía era para protegerme a mí y a todos.

- No creo, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer... Aunque no quiso decirme...- Noté al instante que ella intentaba disimular, es mi madre y jamás logró ocultarme nada desde niño... Aunque ese disimulo me hizo estar mas preocupado, ¿qué sería todo eso? Ella no se veía seria ni triste, mucho menos preocupada, así que no podían ser malas noticias, lo cual me tranquilizó un poco.

- Bueno...- Seguí con mi desayuno, y luego fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme, poniéndome ropa de entrenamiento. Me despedí de ella un rato después, pero mamá me detuvo antes de que me fuera.

- ¡Espera a Gohan, Trunks!- Abandonó los aparatos con los que trabajaba en el laboratorio y se paró frente a mí, con cara de regaño.

- ¡Pero quería irme a entrenar con él, mama!- Protesté como el niño que era, y ella rió.

- ¡Tranquilo!, después entrenarán.- Me guiñó el ojo y mi confusión se hizo aún mas grande...

Después me quedé haciendo ejercicio, corriendo por la casa... No salía mucho a la calle por el asunto de los androides, los malditos androides, por eso procuré hacer ejercicio alrededor de aquellos vestigios que eran la Capsule Corp.

Con desgano dejé el ejercicio muy rápido, y me senté en la sala a mirar el reloj fijamente.

¡Ya era mediodía! ¿Por qué él no volvía?

Pensé y pensé sin detenerme, carcomiéndome por dentro de los nervios y la intriga, cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Gohan!- Exclamé con alegría al verlo, levantándome del sofá donde había permanecido amargado por largo rato.

- Ven, Trunks.- Me pidió con una sonrisa, y salió de la casa.

Lo seguí, seguía intrigado pero estaba tranquilo a la vez porque estuviera bien.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- Mi maestro empezó a volar y fui tras él, atravesando las nubes a muchas velocidad.

- Ya lo verás...- Una risa picara parecida a la de mi madre decoró su rostro.

Un rato volando en silencio, y llegamos.

Gohan aterrizó en medio de un área montañosa. Nos paramos uno frente al otro, y él continuaba sonriendo pícaramente.

Yo cada vez entendía menos... Y de pronto él se sentó en el suelo.

- Siéntate.- Me pidió y obedecí. Quedamos frente a frente, y, de un instante al otro, él se puso serio.

- ¿Sabes?

- ¿Qué cosa?- Pregunté confundido.

Su cara se tiñó de una nostalgia que jamás olvidaré.- Aquí me entrenaba el señor Piccolo...- Y su voz sonó tan triste...

-¿Tu maestro?

- Si.

Me sentí emocionado ante aquella afirmación, porque para mi era muy importante que él me llevara allí... Siempre supe que Gohan era muy sentimental aunque no lo demostrara, aunque hubiera tenido que madurar a los golpes. Por eso me emocionó aquello, el que él compartiera algo tan íntimo conmigo no hacía más que hacerme feliz.

Hubo un silencio, en el cual Gohan se dedicó a mirar el lugar, seguramente recordando los duros entrenamientos con su maestro, con Piccolo.

- ¿Sabes por qué te traje?

- No exactamente... Pero me imagino que es importante.- Dije con cierta vergüenza. Tenía miedo de que toda esa alegría fuera producto de mi imaginación y que el que estuviéramos ahí fuera una casualidad, sólo una maldita casualidad...

Pero he de admitir que sabía que no lo era... ¡Algo en mi interior me lo decía!

- Me conoces bien...- Dijo, con una sonrisa que me hizo sonreír también.

Me alegré de que mi presentimiento fuera real, y la curiosidad volvió a inundarme.

- ¿Por qué, entonces?- Pregunté con mucho respeto.

- Por esto...- Gohan sacó una cápsula de su bolsillo, la cual accionó justo antes de lanzarla a los cielos...

Miré hacia arriba, curioso de saber qué contenía... Y cuando quise darme cuenta algo cayó sobre mis manos.

-¿Qué...?- Pregunté sin reaccionar, hasta que me di cuenta de que era una vaina, la cual contenía una espada.

- ¿Una...espada?- Volví a hacer una pregunta, y Gohan me miró divertido.

La sacó de mis manos tomándola él, y sacó la espada de la vaina.

Mis ojos miraron la hoja de la espada fijamente... ¡Se notaba a la vista el tremendo filo que poseía! Sentí algo extraño, algo parecido a la atracción.

Aquella espada era realmente hermosa...

¿Realmente sería para mí?

¿Qué significaba aquello?

Gohan miró la espada con aquel tinte de melancolía y me lo explicó.

- Cuando yo era un niño, el señor Piccolo me dejó solo viviendo en estas montañas por varios meses...

- ¿Eh?!- Lo miré incrédulo y no pude evitar pensar que dejar a un niño allí solo era bastante cruel.

Ante mi silencio, Gohan siguió hablando.

- Entonces, para mi defensa me dejó una espada... No es esta misma, la otra era mucho más pequeña ya que yo sólo era un niño y estaba hecha a mi medida.

- ¿Y qué sucedió con ella?- Pregunté una vez más, con inocencia típica de un muchachito de mi edad.

- Ya no la tengo, se rompió en medio de uno de los entrenamientos cuando ya el señor Piccolo vivía aquí conmigo.

Vi su cara de tristeza por no tener aquel recuerdo, y me puse muy triste...

- Por eso, Trunks...- Extendió la espada hacia mi.- Si algún día llegara a pasarme algo...

- ¡NO! Gohan, no hables de eso...- Supliqué cortándole la palabra, ¡no quería siquiera pensar en que algo fuera a pasarle!

- Trunks, es necesario que lo escuches.- Se puso muy serio, y tuve que quedarme callado... Si había alguien a quien le tenía respeto divino, ese era Gohan.

- Está bien...- Respondí con miedo a lo que seguía.

- Si algún día llegara a pasarme algo, yo quiero que tú conserves esta espada, en mi honor, en honor al señor Piccolo, y en honor de todos los que murieron para conseguir la paz en este planeta.

No pude evitar llorar ante tan valerosas frases... Y ante tal demostración de afecto para con mi persona.

Gohan me miró emocionado, casi hasta con orgullo.

- Trunks... Tú debes seguir este legado, es el legado que el señor Piccolo me dejó... Y yo quiero que tú lo sigas... Por eso...- Finalmente volvió la espada a la vaina, y me la entregó en mano.- Te hice esta espada con mis propias manos... Tardé mucho tiempo en hacerla ya que jamás había hecho una, pero puse mi mejor esfuerzo.- Y me sonrió.

No puedo explicar el sentimiento que inundó mi ser en aquel instante... Fue demasiado bello lo que sentí, era algo parecido al orgullo, ese que decían que mi padre tenía en demasía, y que yo no tenía, sino que era todo lo contrario...

Me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo por primera vez, por ser la persona que Gohan había elegido para continuar ese legado que yo bien sabía que para mi maestro significaba muchísimo.

- Cuídala... Y ojalá algún día destruyas a los androides con ella.

- Gracias, Gohan...- Lloré sin remedio, mi emoción era extrema.

- Y si no lo logras, no te preocupes.- Me sonrió.- Sabré que pusiste todo tu esfuerzo...

- ¡Gracias!- Limpié mis lágrimas y lo miré orgulloso, Gohan realmente era mi héroe, era la persona que yo quería ser, el guerrero que para mi era único... Mi maestro Son Gohan.

- Y ahora, ¡entrenemos! Debes aprender a usarla.- Se puso de pie y me tentó a sacar la espada. Me la colgué del hombro con la correa que Gohan le había puesto a la vaina, y finalmente la saqué, tomé el mango entre mis manos y miré la filosa hoja con orgullo.

"Gracias por tan bonito legado, Gohan...".

Y empezamos a pelear.

**. II años después II .**

- Y así fue, maestro...- Trunks limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo azul con el logo de Capsule Corp. Estaba frente a la tumba de Son Gohan, la cual se encontraba las montañas. Su espada seguía colgada en su hombro y la máquina del tiempo estaba abierta tras él.

- Con la espada que me regalaste aquel inolvidable día maté a Freezer en el pasado... Conocí a mi padre, al tuyo... A tu maestro... Y tuve la hermosa chance de verte de nuevo... Aunque sólo eras un niño, pero...

Cayó de rodillas frente a la tumba.

- Esta espada luchará junto a mi, Gohan.- Tomó el mango de la espada sin sacarla de de su vaina.- Lucharemos hasta el cansancio, y en tu nombre... Y seguiremos buscando la paz pase lo que pase... La paz que tú querías, y por la cual sacrificaste tu vida...

Sonrió con una nostalgia parecida a la de su maestro en sus recuerdos, a la cara que Gohan ponía cuando hablaba de Piccolo.

- Tú estarás luchando conmigo... Lo prometo, maestro.

Se puso de pie, y con decisión fue hacia la máquina del tiempo con intención de ir por segunda vez al pasado, a ese donde los androides aparecerían por primera vez, para así ayudar a los Guerreros Z en la batalla así como se lo había prometido a Son Gokuh.

Antes de subir a ella, puso su mano en donde años atrás, antes de su primer viaje, había escrito "Hope!".

"Con esta espada, y con esta esperanza que tú me diste... Con estos dos legados tan inigualables que me dejaste... ¡Voy a luchar!".

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

**_Nota final de la autora_**

_Hace un tiempo, en medio de una charla telefónica con mi queridísimo amigo dragonbolero Lucius (hola XD), él me preguntó de dónde había salido la espada de Trunks del futuro, si Tapión no había existido en su tiempo._

_Ahí yo le recordé que lo de Tapión es un error de Toei, ya que quisieron simbolizar que la espada que recibía Trunks del presente era la misma espada que usaba Mirai, pero eso era imposible ya que no había forma de que Tapión existiera en su tiempo, debido a que para liberarlo tuvieron que usar las esferas del dragón y éstas no existían en el futuro..._

_Prefiero pensar que estaba escrito en el destino de Trunks portar una espada, y no que era LA MISMA._

_Aún así, se me ocurrió esto que escribí, al recordar que Piccolo le había dado una espada a Gohan de pequeño, y pensé que el que se la haya dado Gohan a Trunks era como un legado parecido al que Piccolo había tenido con él. _

_Trunks quiere a Gohan así como Gohan a Piccolo... Me encantan las historias de maestros y alumnos n.n_

_Me encantan desde que veía Saint Seiya con Camus y Hyoga, y me encantaron aún más cuando Piccolo muere por defender a Gohan... ¡Los maestros son guías en nuestras vidas y por lo menos a uno de los que hayamos tenido no lo vamos a olvidar! _

_Así que les dejo este minific... Otro pequeño homenaje a Mirai Trunks y Mirai Gohan de la misma serie de "mi Maestro", otro fic mío sobre ellos... _

_Algún día me gustaría hacer un fic largo de estos dos personajes, quizás algún día, quien sabe XD_

_Saludos y espero les guste n.n _


End file.
